Downtime: Green Arrow and Artemis
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Green Arrow spends some quality time with Artemis. (AU)


**Young Justice**

**Downtime:**

"**Green Arrow and Artemis"**

**Summary: Green Arrow spends some downtime with Artemis.**

**Author's Note: **_**For the purpose of this story**_**, Artemis is Green Arrow's daughter—the result of an affair he had fifteen years ago with Artemis's mother, Paula Brooks/Huntress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.**

YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ

Artemis pulled back on the bow, closed one eye to aim, and then released—sending an arrow right into the bull's eye!

"Score," she said to herself, smiling brightly.

"Not bad, kid," the man beside her said, smiling down at her. "Not bad at all…"

His name was Oliver Queen (a.k.a. Green Arrow) and he was, they had recently found out, her biological father.

Her mother, Paula Brooks Crock, used to be an assassin by the name of Huntress.

She was married to another assassin whose alias was Sportsmaster.

For the majority of her life, Artemis had believed him to be her father.

It was only recently, upon her release from prison, that Paula—now confined to a wheel-chair—revealed the truth to her.

It turned out that she and Green Arrow had a one night stand during one of their many encounters—which led to her birth.

Upon learning this, she had sought out the 'Emerald Archer' and revealed herself to him.

Not entirely believing her, he had a paternity test done that revealed she was indeed his daughter.

That was when he decided to take her on as his new crime-fighting partner.

Roy Harper, his old partner, had dissolved their partnership—and vacated Ollie's penthouse apartment at the same time—when he wasn't allowed to join the Justice League in his own right.

Ollie had never said anything to her, but Artemis could tell the rift between him and the young man hurt him deeply.

He had raised Roy as his own son since the now eighteen year old was ten years old.

Dinah Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary, had tried to get the two to patch things up but so far without success.

Roy was too stubborn and Ollie too proud.

"Think I'm good enough to beat you?" Artemis asked him, smirking.

Ollie smiled. "You're good, kid," He told her, tweaking her nose, "but not _that_ good!"

Artemis smirked back. "Prove it," she challenged, nodding to the target.

Ollie laughed. "For a girl, kid," he told her, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "You sure do got some big balls!"

"You don't know the half of it," she told him, laughing. "Go on, Old Timer, show me how it's done!"

"Old Timer, my butt," Ollie snorted, notching the arrow and drawing back his bow.

He released the arrow and they both watched as it soared right at the target—embedding itself in the center of the bull's eye.

This, of course, meant that it split Artemis' arrow right down the middle.

"Very Robin Hood-ish," Artemis told him, smiling.

"Does that make you Little John?" he asked her, chuckling.

"Better him than Maid Marian," she told him, smiling.

"That's Dinah's role," Ollie told her, winking.

"Uh huh," Artemis said, smirking. "Let's see you tell _her_ that."

"I like my manhood right where it is, thank you very much," Ollie told her, reaching and giving her pony tail a light yank.

Artemis smiled.

She liked spending time with her new-found father—outside of the masks and tights, that is.

When he was Green Arrow, he was so serious—though he still had his sarcastic side.

But when he was just Ollie, he allowed himself to be even more…carefree.

After spending most of her childhood being verbally abused by her stepfather, Sportsmaster, the light hearted banter she and Ollie had was wonderful.

The two archers continued to rib each other and practice their craft for another hour or so.

"What do you say we go grab us some lunch?" Ollie suggested, wiping the sweat from his brow. "My treat…"

"Sounds good to me, Old Timer," Artemis told him. "After all, you _did_ lose."

"Kid," Ollie grinned, winking. "You got that so wrong—I'd say I won the jackpot!"

Draping an arm around her shoulders, he led her off the practice field.

Artemis smiled, relaxing under the weight of his arm.

She couldn't have agreed more.

The End.


End file.
